Chuck Versus Paradise
by CharahTrainGoZoom
Summary: Canon. Chuck and Sarah get their honeymoon in paradise after the joyous wedding in "Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger". Charah. Pure, unfiltered fluff and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Starting a new story. Not that I'm finished with "Extended Honeymoon". Not by a long shot. But I wrote this the other night and figured, why wait? Right? There will be more. After all, I've given them 12 days in paradise.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Chuck. Also I did very little research into Hawaiian culture and I have only been there once when I was a kid. So most of this is based off of stereotypes. Sorry if I offend anyone! I claim ignorance and laziness.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chuck Bartowski pulled the rental jeep onto a rocky dirt road lined with tropical flowers, grass and a hill to one side. "Wasn't quite aware of how off-the-beaten-path this place would be when I called to upgrade our room," he admitted with a grimace as a bump in the road was particularly hard on his backside.

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure it'll be worth…it…" Her words petered out as Chuck turned the corner and cleared the hill. A beautiful sight lay before the newlyweds.

An inlet cut into the pale sand beach, blocking the rough waves that existed on the outside rim, and leaving pure blue waters, still and glinting in the afternoon sunlight. The man Chuck had spoken to on the phone ("It's Ezekiel, Mr. Bartowski. But you can call me Eezy.") after their nuptials had been all too obliging about upgrading them to a private suite that supposedly had its own beach ("Anything for a friend, bro.").

It sure looked like a private beach to Chuck. He couldn't help the grin that stretched over his face. His wife spotted it out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. "I'd say it's worth it so far."

"Until we pull up to the suite and it's a tiny straw-roof hut, you mean."

"I've stayed in crappier places, for much longer, and with worse company," she assured him, reaching over to squeeze his wrist. "I'm sure if it's a tiny straw-roof hut, we'll make do."

She made sure he heard the excitement in her tone and pursed her lips a little when he glanced over at her eagerly. Her heart raced at the vibrant grin on his face, the way he looked like he was apt to burst if he smiled any harder.

Another few minutes passed before he finally turned out of the rows of trees that sprouted up and blocked the view of the ocean they'd just been enjoying.

"Oh my God!"

Sarah had to grasp onto the dashboard when the house came into view. It wasn't a suite, but a house. A full-blown house. With a grass hut to the side.

"So we stay in the cabana and the owners live in the house, right?" Chuck joked, but he was just as stunned by the situation as she was. He pulled into the short, gravel driveway and shut off the car.

They sat there for a moment, facing forward, their jaws in their laps, until Chuck spun to look at his new wife. "Sarah, this is ours. Twelve days. Twelve days of _this_. All to ourselves."

She beamed happily. "Pretty good upgrade, huh?"

"Pretty good? That's like saying Buckingham Palace is just _kinda_ fancy, Sarah. This is—This is—" He stopped and looked into her face, brimming with excitement that Sarah found difficult to resist emulating. Not that she tried very hard. "Tour now, bags later?"

"Absolutely," she agreed vehemently.

"Gah, I love you!" He swept in and gave her a kiss, causing her to laugh out loud, and then he jumped out of the car. "No, stay, stay, stay!" he admonished when she made to get out as well.

She rolled her eyes, amused, as he comically ran around the hood of the jeep and opened her door for her, helping her out of the car and holding onto her hand tightly. "Sweet, but not really necessary."

"Since when do I only do things that are necessary?" he asked sardonically, smirking at her. "Not only that, but you seemed a little groggy on the plane. And in the shuttle from the airport to the car rental place."

"Seven and a half hours in a plane."

"After getting over the Norseman early this morning, being whisked off to our wedding a few hours later, and rushing to the airport right after. Not sure all of that was the best idea, in hindsight." His brow furrowed. "We should have waited a day, maybe, or…"

"Chuck. Please," she interrupted in a flat tone of voice. "What makes you think I'd let anything stop me from marrying you on time? I wasn't prepared to wait even another hour, you goof." Sarah kissed him softly. "We're in Hawaii. In our own private paradise. With our own private beach."

Chuck was so focused on the way her lips were moving along his jaw and neck that he wasn't paying attention to her hands. As one of them squeezed his backside, the other pulled away with the house keys he'd been given at the front office a few miles inland, where they'd stopped to officially "move in".

"Last one inside gets bottom," she murmured into his ear. She tore away from him around the hood of the car towards the front door, his keys in hand.

"Bottom w—Oh! You realize there's no losing in this situation for me, right?" he called out with a laugh, racing after her anyways. He caught up with her just as she got the door open, his arms rounding her waist from behind as she let out a squeal and stumbled forward.

As they staggered into the front room, they were met with a mouth-watering sight.

Chuck stopped and stood straight, keeping his arm around Sarah's waist. "Holy crap this is intense."

"Yeah really," was all Sarah was capable of.

It was an open floor plan, the dining area open to the living area where a large, comfortable-looking sofa sat before a widescreen television. To the right of the dining table and elegant chairs around it was the kitchen with granite countertops, every modern appliance including a coffee machine, and polished wood floors.

There was a sliding wooden door to the immediate right of the living room and Chuck made a beeline for it, pushing it open easily as it was made of some unknown to either of them thin type of wood. It revealed a large bedroom that curled around to take up the entire right side of the house with what looked like a balcony facing west.

Sarah felt a thrill run through her as she thought of how many sunsets she'd get to watch with Chuck from that balcony.

And the bed was giant and perfect. They had a television across the wall from the bed, as well as a top of the line sound system, according to Chuck's close inspection. ("Good thing I brought my music!" was accompanied with a more silly than sexy little jig for her benefit.)

Sarah pulled open the glass double doors and stepped out onto the balcony. Two lounge chairs sat with fresh white towels folded at each end, a pristine white wood table between them, a collapsed deck umbrella leaned in the corner, and a wicker chair with a pillow on which a red finch had been stitched. "Chuck?"

"Hm?"

"I think we're officially in paradise. Come look at this view."

"Kay. But just a sec, because I want to see if I can get the mood music going."

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck, you gotta come here and see this. Now."

"Baby, please, I'm…Gah, fine. I'll do this later." She heard him approach from behind and heard his sneakers step out onto the wood deck. "I'm getting a good vibe from the—"

Chuck swallowed his words as he saw what she was looking at. Clear waters stretched in front of them on one side, while lush vegetation and tall, incredibly stunning tropical forest sprawled on the other side. It was the best of both worlds. "Do you think there's a waterfall in there somewhere for me to jump off of?" Chuck asked.

Sarah made a face over her shoulder at him. "That's kinda specific…"

He shrugged. "Never been to Hawaii before and people always do that when they're in Hawaii. It's on my bucket list. Jump off a waterfall."

"Okay, fine. But you break your neck and I'll never forgive you, Pocahontas."

Chuck laughed and gathered her up against his side, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I'm gonna get our bags."

"Mm. Kay. I could really go for some beer, actually. Think we can walk over to the resort center? Didn't Eezy say there was a pool there and a cabana with complimentary drinks and really good food or something?"

"Mhm. And a grocery store. And a place to rent boards and bikes and schedule boat trips, et cetera, et cetera," Chuck chirped from the entrance to their room where he'd wandered while she spoke. "But! This place has everything we'll need. For tonight at least. And maybe tomorrow and the next day." His eyebrows bounced.

"You mean we can stay right here for a few days?"

"Right here."

"Never leaving the house?" She pursed her lips seductively and watched as he matched her look and tilted his head adorably.

It never ceased to amaze her how Chuck Bartowski could be both sexy and adorable at the same time. She would never admit it out loud, but it was times like these that she was inextricably caught round the nerd's pinky finger.

She couldn't say she minded much when he bounced his eyebrows again in that way she loved. "Never leaving our bedroom, if we so choose."

Oh, she so chose. And he had little say in the matter.

This was their honeymoon after all.

Chuck wandered out to the car to get their bags and almost yelled in glee when he saw a large toucan sitting on the rack on top of the jeep. "Oh hi, buddy!" he said softly, walking up to it slowly. "Not gonna bug you. Just getting our bags out of here. Mi coche es su coche. As they say."

When he opened the jeep's back, the bird shifted and gave him the side eye. "Lo siento! Sorry! I'm just…sorry…please don't attack me…"

It took a few minutes, as he was moving incredibly slowly, the bird's beady eye fastened on him the whole time, ready for him to make one wrong move, but he finally got all of their bags out of the jeep and had them piled up at the front door.

Sarah stepped out just as he started moving towards the door and eyed him strangely. "What took you so long, sweetie?" she chirped and stopped as he waved his arms crazily and put a finger to his lips. "What?" she whispered.

"You'll disturb the wild life," he admonished, gesturing over his shoulder.

Sarah's face remained unchanged as she looked behind him. "What?" she repeated.

"Do you not see the—" He turned and saw that the toucan had flown away. "Oooof course." Chuck turned back to her with a droll look on his face. "You might not believe me, but I was just being victimized by a large intimidating toucan that sat on top of our jeep and mad dogged me the whole time I got our bags."

"Ohhh."

"Oh? That's it?"

She giggled. "I love you, Chuck, but you're exactly the type of person who would feel victimized by a bird." Sarah hoisted her bags up from the ground and walked into the house.

"I—That's not true!" Chuck grabbed his own luggage and followed her inside.

They both put their bags in the walk in closet at the end of their bedroom and he turned to her to protest again but found her arms around his neck and her lips against his.

She kissed him hard, her hands finding the hem of his shirt and pushing up the warm, smooth skin of his back, feeling the muscles there and reveling in his strength as he squeezed her tightly to him with his arms.

He had such long arms that she loved being wrapped up in. Chuck growled a bit when she purposefully nudged his hips with hers.

Sarah pulled away, smiling teasingly and backing away. "As nice and big as this closet is, Chuck, we have a perfectly large bed for _that_."

"And you said you wanted a beer."

"That's right! I would like a beer."

"One beer for the lovely Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck drawled cheekily, slamming his hand against the large wooden panel against the wall in the corner near the bathroom door. He slid it open to reveal…a fireplace. "Ah!"

"A fireplace?"

"Thaaat…I wasn't…That wasn't what I was expecting. Honestly," Chuck admitted, pointed at the fireplace. "Although…" He sent a grin back at Sarah, who smirked back with a sultry little wink.

"We're using that later."

"Oh we're _so_ using that later. But freaking…_who_ puts a sliding panel over a fireplace? That has to be, like, a fire hazard or something. That's just weird." Chuck slid the panel closed and glanced around the room again. "Hmmm…if I were a bar, where would I be?"

He watched Sarah cross the room to another sliding panel next to the TV and opened it to reveal a fully stocked bar.

"I married the smartest spy in the world." Chuck grinned at a pink-faced Sarah and hurried to the bar to open the fridge beneath and hand her an ice-cold Heineken bottle. He took one out for himself and opened them against the counter with practiced ease, tossing the caps in the trash bin.

"Sometimes I forget you were a frat boy," she said, taking the beer he proffered.

"Weird, isn't it? If it makes it less strange, I was a nerdy, straight A frat boy."

Sarah paused, making a show of thinking it over, then shook her head. "Mm. Still strange."

Chuck laughed. "Well okay." He lifted his beer between them. "Cheers. To paradise."

"To officially becoming Mrs. Bartowski," she said softly, clinking her bottle against his, her blue gaze never wavering as she looked him in the eye.

"I'll drink to that."

They both took long gulps from their beers and Chuck reveled in the satisfied moan that came from Sarah's throat as she lowered her bottle. "Wanna see what's in the fridge for dinner tonight?"

"Oh! That's right," she said. "Because we aren't leaving this house for a couple of days, right?"

"Yep!" Chuck grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, beers in hand. They found an array of cheese and perfectly fresh and ripe fruit in the fridge, along with a chilled bottle of champagne. On the counter sat some chardonnay and two bottles of red wine, a Merlot and a Pinot Noir.

In the cupboard, Chuck found sesame seed crackers and a long, French baguette. "It's like they know your favorite dinner or something," he said. "That's so weird."

Sarah squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Mhm. That _is _weird. However did they know something like that? Is there brie in there?"

"Mhm. Extra creamy. Oh and a crumbly kind that has bits of apricot in it. That's interesting, isn't it? Oh and look, your second favorite dinner. How did they know you like lamb ribs? Good thing there's a barbecue out in the cabana so that I can fix those for you tomorr—"

His voice was cut off as Sarah pushed the fridge door shut, almost catching his face in it as he peered inside. Her hand tangled in his shirt and hoisted him up to stand straight. Her lips slammed into his as she cupped his face and he wondered for only a moment where and when she'd managed to get rid of her beer.

She took his out of his hand and set it somewhere but he didn't see where as he focused on her fingers playing beneath the waistband of his jeans. Chuck moaned into Sarah's mouth and grinned when she tugged impatiently on his shirt.

Chuck pulled back and rid himself of the shirt in a moment, moving back in and kissing her again, tugging her flush against his body with a growl.

Sarah enjoyed that immensely and dragged her hands up his back, combing her fingers through his hair and lamenting for just a moment that his curls weren't as long, since he'd insisted on getting a trim a week earlier for their wedding.

No matter. She could still give a little tug if she tried hard enough.

She did and he growled again, his fingers finding the clasp at the back of her sundress. "Mm," she whimpered into his lips, pulling back for a moment. He dashed in for an extra peck and she giggled. "Hang on a sec, Speed Racer."

"Ohhh, I love it when you talk nerdy," he breathed low in his throat. It sent a spark of lust through her and she licked her lips.

"Bed," she murmured.

Chuck grinned widely and bent in front of her. He lifted her up in an impressive feat of grace, holding her close to him as she rounded his neck with her arms, her legs draped over his left arm so that her open-toed, straw wedges dangled from her feet.

"We've already crossed the threshold, Mr. Bartowski," she flirted, pressing her forehead to his.

"Eh," he said with a shrug.

She giggled and was swept away to the bedroom. He crossed the threshold but didn't stop there, instead walking all the way to the bed and depositing her on the tan canvas duvet cover. Sarah watched him as he gingerly removed her wedges from her feet and set them on the ground, leaning down to untie his converse, tug his socks off, and crawl onto the bed over her.

Sarah couldn't help the distant thought that only Chuck Bartowski would wear sneakers to a beach front honeymoon. It was cute. It was very cute, and very Chuck.

Speaking of very Chuck, his hand was working its way up her thigh, slipping beneath the skirt of her white sundress and stopping at the waistband of her underpants. When his fingers dipped into the elastic and snapped it against her skin gently, she let out an amused breath into his cheek.

"You're being kinda bad," she admonished sultrily, looking up at him through her lashes.

He grumbled and arched his hips into hers slowly. "Must be the fresh sea air."

"Well, we need to go to the beach more often, then," she sighed.

Chuck propped himself up over her and looked down into her face with a raised eyebrow. "Sarah. Baby. Pretty sure we can go to jail for sex on the beach. Unless we're talking the drink. Which reminds me! I wanna try one of those!"

"Right now?" She wrinkled her nose and he found it incredibly cute. Chuck melted against her and wrapped his arms around her body, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "I guess that's a no."

"Hnng mm," he muttered, kissing her neck as her hands slipped between their bodies and tugged at the button of his jeans. Sarah utilized the skill she'd honed since the first time they were together in Paris. In less than two seconds, Chuck's jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, and in another two seconds, they were gone, tossed across the room, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Chuck crawled back onto the bed over her and set his lips to her exposed collar bone, running his lips along the neckline of her sundress and pushing the strap out of his way to continue his exploration.

Sarah's head fell back to the mattress and she let out a long breath, rubbing her hands along his back. He slipped his arm under her and pulled them up to a sitting position and slowly, working together, they rid Sarah of her dress.

Chuck had always had a bit of a germ thing about hotel rooms and the such, which always seemed hilarious to Sarah. She had once caught him wiping down the remote control in their hotel room while they were on vacation. Granted, it had been a less fancy room than they'd bargained for. But still…

She had to giggle a bit when he hoisted her in his arms to pull the sheets down so that they could climb inside. "What?" he asked.

"You and your squeamishness about hotel beds," she answered, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to him as he stood up straight.

"Okay, it's not the _whole_ bed that creeps me out. Just the top thingy. The _duvet_, if you will, and that's because they don't wash that thing! They only wash the sheets, right? I like the sheets." He reached down and ran his hand over the sheets, bumping her nose with his. "And these are niiice sheets."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

He lowered her back to the bed and shoved the throw pillows out of the way and onto the floor. "See that?" she said, flicking her thumb in the direction the pillows went. His hands slid over her skin with feather-like touches and her breath caught. "You're creeped out by the dirtiness of the duvet and throw pillows and you just toss 'em on the floor. That's why they're—"

"Sarah Walker, I don't care about the damn pillows right now," he interrupted, pulling his face back and looking her in the eyes.

"That's Sarah Bartowski to you. To everyone, really." She pursed her lips and he grinned widely, not playing along like she'd kinda been hoping.

"That's right. Sarah Bartowski. Mrs. Sarah Bartowski." His eyes suddenly took on a look of absolute wonder and pure, unadulterated joy. "You're my wife."

In one way he'd ruined the mood. But by diverting it to something much deeper and meaningful. From playfulness to full on euphoria and wonderment. To the contentment and absolute surety that they were here, together…_married_.

Something neither of them had ever dreamed could happen.

Chuck would say differently, of course. That he knew from the moment he met Sarah Walker that he wanted to be with her, and not long after that, he knew he wanted to be with her _for the rest of his life_.

But Sarah didn't quite believe him.

Either way it didn't matter because they were here.

And, Sarah noted as she felt Chuck's desire very plainly against her thigh, they were very much alone. She wanted him. Her husband.

She let him know by arching her back and pressing her hips into his. There was a flash in his amber-colored eyes and he looked at her for a moment, and then he dove in, kissing her passionately, cradling her face with one hand and holding her close with the other at her back.

Chuck unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, tossing it away.

"So we're just throwing my clothes around, then? Do you know how much that bra cost me?"

"Why are you so talky right now?" he asked in mock annoyance, lifting the sheets so that they could both climb inside and nestle close, their arms around each other.

She widened her eyes and pressed her lips together in response and he laughed outright. "See, now you're just being cute."

"Cute, huh?"

"Yeah, cute."

They kicked their underpants off respectively and Sarah situated herself on the bed, her head on the pillow and her arms around his neck. "Hold on a second. I almost forgot."

"What?" He narrowed his eye suspiciously.

"I beat you inside."

"…Uh…what?"

"When I said 'last one inside gets bottom'? I beat you inside. On your back, nerd."

Chuck couldn't help the grin from bursting across his features. He loved it when Sarah was in a teasing mood and today she seemed to be in prime cheek mode. "Well, as I said at the time, there was really no way of losing in that situation."

He flopped onto his back beside her, head on the pillow and grinned even harder when she rolled over and swung a leg onto Chuck's other side, straddling him and peering down. Then she moved to lie against him, rubbing her breasts along his chest, rocking her hips into his and gasping into his cheek where she had pressed her face.

When she whimpered his name into his ear and rocked again, Chuck was on the verge of just turning them over and moving things along, but she must have known what he was thinking, because she beat him to the punch. Sarah slid down to gently lick along his chest, swirling her tongue around one of his nipples, then doing the same to the other, making Chuck groan her name, one of his hands tangling in her hair at the nape of her neck.

Just like that, with a quick lift of her hips, they were joined. Sarah held onto his arm with one hand and wrapped her other around his neck. With her lips against his temple and her body pinning him to the mattress, Sarah began her graceful, sweeping thrusts.

Chuck whimpered her name and she gasped, feeling one of his hands clutch at her thigh and squeeze in time with her movements.

Because of the long day they'd had, and the infinitely longer night and day before that, on top of the mental, emotional and physical stress that Chuck and Sarah had both been through, it wasn't long before Sarah shook with her climax. She let out a squeak into Chuck's neck, which turned into a long moan, still sweeping back and forth on top of him to draw out the sensations and hopefully help him finish as well.

He did a moment later, her name on his lips as he spilled his seed inside of her, his body shuddering underneath hers. Chuck's hands clutched at her desperately as they rode out the waves of their climaxes together, Sarah fisting the pillow on either of Chuck's head, her knuckles white.

As their breathing slowed, tucked away into each other's overheated bodies, the sheet having shifted down to their ankles during the love making, Chuck slowly reached up and brushed her hair from her face.

Sarah relished in his warmth, in his sweet post-coital habits that were second nature to her: the soft stroking of her skin, the kissing of anything he could reach without moving too much, the murmuring of her name into her ear.

He did it all now, breathing "Sarah" over and over as he kissed her neck and cheek and temple and lips.

She just grinned and squeezed him tightly, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling him there.

And without even saying a word, they were both in complete agreement that there was no better way than this to start their honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N2 **Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Like I said up there, more to come!

Please leave me a review! I love them! Thanks! Have a good rest of your weekend, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck or Hawaii. Heehee!

Have fun!

* * *

Sarah got out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed, like she'd just received a reboot. Not only that, but her body felt fantastic. Relaxed. Rejuvenated. Ready for her honeymoon.

The impromptu hour she spent in bed with her husband was the cause. She took an extra long shower after they finally climbed out of bed, letting the high-power jet spray cascade over her head and back and chest, letting the ache in her limbs dissipate, leaving her with nothing but this feeling of being perfectly sated and content.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she towel-dried her hair. _Maybe not completely sated._

And Chuck had obviously set some sort of delivery system up with Eezy to have her favorite foods stashed in the fridge and cupboards for when they arrived. Her nerd hadn't confirmed it verbally, but it was apparent, especially with the sneaky look on his handsome face when he pointed it out to her.

This was her husband. As of that very morning.

With a gleeful grin, she put on a long white cotton skirt and an olive-colored tank top, tied her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head, and unzipped Chuck's suitcase. She rummaged about until she found his dark blue button up. Tossing that on, buttoning a few of the lower buttons, and rolling the sleeves up a little, she walked out of their bedroom, expecting to find Chuck watching television or on his laptop.

The place was empty.

"Chuck?"

There was no answer. Glancing around the kitchen, she saw that he'd turned on the light, as the sun was beginning to set outside, and he'd evidently used the butcher block to do something, considering the amount of crumbs all over it.

"Oh, hi!" she heard from her left.

She spun to see him poised at the back door, his hands on either side of the frame, a wide grin on his face. He looked supremely relaxed, in tan slacks rolled up to his mid-calf and a baseball tee with orange sleeves. His feet were sandy and his hair a little windswept and messy. Or maybe she'd done that with her hands during their love making.

"Hi," she replied. "What are you doin' out there? Enjoying the beach without me?"

"Purely business. I assure you," he answered in mock seriousness. "But I wanna do something right now."

"Does that something involve dinner?"

"Why, yes! Yes, it does!"

He rushed over to her with childlike excitement, then slid around to stand behind her. "Do you trust me?"

Chuck's lips brushed her ear as he spoke, then he purposefully leaned his face down to kiss her neck right above the collar of his shirt. A thrill shot through her from the place where his lips touched her skin, spreading all through her body, and she relaxed back into his arms. "Of course I do," she whispered.

"Then close your eyes. And lemme do my thang." He nipped at her earlobe and she giggled, shutting her eyes. "Can I trust you to keep them closed?"

Sarah smirked. "Chuck, five years ago I would never have trusted anyone enough to close my eyes and let them lead me somewhere, because ten times out of ten I would end up dead." She felt him shiver behind her. "But I trust you. And if I can trust you so completely with something that makes me this vulnerable…I think you can trust me to keep my eyes shut."

Chuck let out a soft grunt. "Point."

With a giggle, she shut her eyes and let him lead her in the direction of the back door. She knew there were wooden stairs that led down the steep, rocky incline to the beach and there was a hot tub at the top of the hill, near where the straw-roofed cabana was.

When he stopped them, she realized he was going to walk her down to the beach. "Right, so there are maybe twenty to twenty five steps here."

"Which is it? Twenty or twenty five?" she asked, tilting her head onto his shoulder as he stood pressed against her back.

"Uh…" There was a short pause and she knew he was counting. "Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two. Okay. Lead on."

They took the steps slowly and she felt the soft sea breeze against her cheek. About a minute later, her feet squished in warm sand and she almost tipped over in shock. She knew she should have expected it. Chuck was there, though, holding her steady, leading her.

And she trusted him, so she kept her eyes closed until her toes met with what felt like something soft…a blanket? "Alright, baby," he murmured softly into her ear. "Open your eyes."

She did.

And her breath was expelled from her body in a long sigh.

Chuck had spread a large blanket on the sand with red wine and two glasses in the middle, along with a large platter with a giant baguette, assorted fruits, sliced brie and other cheesy treats. He tossed some type of pink flowers around the blanket and had four-foot-tall poles strategically inserted into the sand with lanterns dangling from them to provide light once the sun went down.

With the sounds of the waves drifting in from the actual beach outside of their special private inlet and the sun a mere half hour away from setting, it was simply…perfect.

"I picked the pink things on the path up by the house because there weren't any roses. Couldn't find anything red, which is just…ridiculous, frankly. So you get pink flowers. Sorry."

"It's beautiful."

She found herself chuckling a little wetly, even though she wasn't crying. It wasn't surprising that Chuck had done all of this while she took a shower. The man was full of romantic gestures, and at times they could be a little grandiose for her tastes, but because it was Chuck, they still meant the world to her. _He_ meant the world to her.

Sarah turned to him and tilted her head, smiling lovingly. "You trying to keep me around or something?"

"Sorta," he drawled, giving her a lazy grin. "Is it working?" "Oh yeah. C'mere." She curled a finger at him and giggled when he goofily plodded through the sand and wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him warmly, holding his face in her hands. When she pulled away with an extra little peck, she licked her lips. "Mmm, somebody's already had a strawberry."

"Woops."

She laughed again and they moved to the blanket, crawling to their knees and being careful not to get sand all over.

They enjoyed the meal, eating slowly, tearing chunks off the baguette and slathering it with brie. Drinking their red wine and feeding each other fruit. At one point, Sarah was almost certain Chuck meant to eat her finger, but he finally relinquished it and received a halfhearted smack on his thigh for his behavior.

As the sun neared the horizon, seeming to lower faster and faster as it got closer, Chuck moved aside the platter and wine glasses and scooted up next to Sarah. She opted to instead sit in front of him, nestling against his chest with his legs on either side of her body, his arms wrapped around her, guarding her from the light breeze that snuck along the inlet shore.

The sun set in a beautiful reddish orange, the sky going from purple to bright red, orange, yellow, and finally almost a greenish color, before it was gone. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski watched in silence, their heads pressed close together, wrapped up in each other, their legs tangled atop the blanket.

For a few blissful minutes, Sarah tilted her head onto Chuck's shoulder and allowed him to kiss and nibble along her neck and jawline as darkness descended upon their private beach.

Finally, Chuck untangled himself and produced some long matches, opening the lanterns and lighting them. He was impressively efficient, even with the night breeze coming in, and then he turned to her and held his hands out at his sides. "And the nerd said…let there be light."

Sarah just shook her head at him with a grin, watching the way the light created shadows on his face as he fell to his knees in front of her.

Without preamble, he moved in for a passionate kiss, gripping her face in his hands and brushing his tongue against her lips. She granted access immediately, sighing and reaching up to grab his sides.

Chuck let out a soft gasp as Sarah tugged him on top of her, landing on her back on the blanket and giggling when one of his large hands crept beneath her cami and his shirt that she wore over it. When he broke the kiss, Chuck began nibbling along her cheek, grazing his teeth along her neck as he moved lower, pushing his shirt away from her shoulder and kissing it before giving her a teasing bite.

With a soft laugh, she nudged him with her hips. "Don't bite me."

"Still hungry, can't help it."

"Eat a strawberry, you goof."

"That's not exactly what I meant by hungry…" Chuck's eyes flashed as he sat back on his haunches and looked down at her. There was something in his gaze all of a sudden, with the low light from the lanterns, the way the breeze was rustling his shirt, his hair crazy and…Wild. That was it. He looked a little wild.

She felt her heart rate pick up as he gave her that relaxed smile, so free from the strain of missions, free from the strain of the Intersect…That opened up an entire can of discomfort, as Chuck spent their plane ride explaining everything that had happened while she was on the brink of death…everything they'd lost, how he'd lost the Intersect…

Sarah pushed it all away and sat up in front of him. "What exactly did you mean then?"

He flopped onto his backside and grinned, the deep pools of gold in his eyes still churning in that way that made her breathless. "I'll give ya three guesses and the first two don't count."

With a giggle, she crawled into his lap, straddling him with her legs on either side of him, then pushed him down onto his back. His hair plopped right into the sand and he made a bit of a face. "Sorry," she chuckled. He just squirmed his head around in it, his tongue poking out between his teeth adorably.

Still laughing, Sarah draped herself over him and kissed him languorously.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, their breath mingling, sharing each other's warmth, when Chuck pulled back a little, clearing his throat. "I think we should go back inside now, don't you?"

Sarah just grinned and bumped his nose with hers, feeling a little flushed. "Mm mm." She pulled her lips between her teeth and raised her eyebrows in what she hoped was a significant fashion.

"W—Oh. Uh, Sarah, honey…Remember that discussion we had about prison? And we don't exactly have the whole CIA badge thing to get us out. Not that it'd work anyways, because what kind of CIA business would require…" He swallowed thickly.

Without so much as a reply, Sarah pursed her lips and slipped her fingers underneath his shirt.

"Oh. Hands. Hi. Sarah, we're gonna get arrested."

She rolled her eyes. "Baby, we're on a private beach. No one is here but us. Who would even know?"

"Eezy is gonna drop by right now. I know it. Right when we get started. Because that's just what happens to us."

Sarah laughed. "Not every time."

"Okay, maybe not every time. But a lot of times. Whether it's Beckman calling us. Or Morgan knocking on the door. Or Casey. Or Ellie needing a Clara-sitter. The cable guy. Somebody always comes and—I really don't want to get arrested."

"Chuck, this is our honeymoon. No one would dare show up here _at night_, and for the same reason no one is going to call us. And we aren't gonna get arrested."

"You say that, but…" His voice drifted off as Sarah rolled her hips into his. "Sarah…Baby, don't do that until we get insi-_Ah!_"

"What was that? Don't do _what_ until we get inside?" she asked, pressing her groin flush against his. Sarah lifted his shirt a little and pressed her palm into his abdomen, dragging it down until her fingers popped the button of his pants open.

"Sarah, not out here!" he whispered a bit desperately, looking up at the bluffs, as though he expected an armada of local police to pop out and arrest them. He tried slapping her hand away, but she prevailed anyways, even going so far as to get his pants unzipped.

He tried to protest again and she kissed him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a sitting position. His voice was lost against her lips as she moaned against him, pressing her groin into his lap again. "Sarah, you're crazy," he breathed against her lips when they parted for air.

She pulled back a little and caught his hazy gaze with her own, rubbing her thumbs across his cheek. "If you really want to, we can go inside," she said sincerely, surprised that she actually meant what she was saying. Although, whatever they decided to do, it would have to be done soon. "I just thought…with the ocean and the lanterns and the moonlight…"

Chuck looked around a little, his hands resting on her thighs over the flimsy material of her long cotton skirt. "You know I've never had sex on the beach."

"The drink?" she asked coyly, running a finger lightly from his temple to his chin.

He chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss her. The kiss gained momentum quickly, both Chuck and Sarah becoming a little more demanding as they opened their mouths to each other and moaned.

Sarah dragged her hand down between them and pushed into the opening of his pants, finding his hardened member easily and giving it a gentle squeeze. Chuck pulled his lips from hers with a gasp, thrusting his hips into her hand.

Brimming at seeing the excited smile on his face, Sarah pulled him out of his boxers and slid her fingers along his length.

Chuck grunted and grappled at her skirt, tugging it up her legs a bit clumsily, and a little desperately, too, she mused, until the skirt was bunched up around her waist. His fingers tucked under her and found her sex, pulling her panties to the side and giving her a little tug of encouragement with the hand he pressed against the small of her back.

Not having to be told twice, Sarah scooted until she was pressed flush against his body, her fingers still gripping his length gently in order to direct him to her entrance. With a whimpering sigh, she lowered herself until he was buried inside of her to the hilt, needing to grab his shirt with one hand and his arm with the other to properly position her knees against the blanket on either side of him.

And then they were moving, rocking against each other, Sarah's skirt fluttering over their lower halves. Chuck pressed his lips under her chin and slid down her neck, nibbling on her skin along the way.

Sarah threw her head back, every part of her tingling. No, not tingling. There had to be a word that was more intense than that to describe what was surging through her body at that moment. Humming. Buzzing. She lowered her head again and breathed his name against his temple, arching her hips gracefully against his.

Chuck swore against her collarbone, a soft "fuck" that she had almost missed in her own fit of passion, and when it registered she laughed breathlessly, cupping his face with her hands and pulling back to look in his eyes. They were so golden in the low light from the lanterns, pure and unfiltered desire swirling in their depths as he panted her name.

Pressing their foreheads together, they sped their pace, eyes locked, hands grappling at skin and clothes. Chuck's fists were tangled in his button-up at her lower back. His Sarah draped in his shirt while they made love spurred him on, especially when her own cool hands slipped under his baseball tee and slid up his back.

Sarah gasped at a particularly strong thrust from her husband, and her nails dug into his upper back unconsciously, causing Chuck to emit a low growl. He let go of the shirt with one hand and pushed her hair back from her face tenderly, wrapping his hand behind her head and pulling her in for a wet, heated kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and rocked a little harder against him, pulling away and throwing her head back when her climax took her. The earth seemed to shift beneath them and the waves sounded like they were crashing right next to her as spots danced in her vision. She thought maybe she was calling his name, but everything was just so explosive that she was lost in the sensations, lost in her Chuck.

He grabbed her backside over the cotton skirt and thrusted up a few times, making a sound that was a lot like a whimper when he followed her over the precipice, her name on his lips as she felt him explode inside of her.

Warmth filled her and she clung, her fingers clutching his hair with one hand and his back with the other, desperate for…God, she didn't know what.

And then she crashed back down to Earth, and she felt his ragged breathing against her neck, his deliciously strong hands clutching at her, his member still sheathed inside of her. "Oh, I love you," she panted. "I love you."

She kissed his hair and clung harder, feeling him bury his face beneath her chin and kiss her. "I love you too," he groaned, his hands rubbing up and down her back, kneading her muscles. And then he murmured her name, shaking his head.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, kissing, caressing, not moving their lower halves and instead just settling into the feeling of being as close to and intimate with each other as possible, their wedding bands glinting in the soft glow of the lanterns surrounding their private strip of paradise.

* * *

**A/N2** Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! More to come! They've only had their first night in paradise, after all. Heehee!

Leave me a review, please? I'd love it. Really really. And come back for the next chapter!


End file.
